WalMart Adventure
by CardcaptorKatara
Summary: A funny story I thought up based on my personal experience at the WalMart
1. Bored

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ACTUALLY DID THIS ONCE **

Sakura and her friends Shaoran and Kero were at her house just relaxing and doing pretty much nothing at all when Shaoran spoke up "I'm bored" he said. "And I have just the thing to get us to entertained! Were gonna play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Sakura asked.

"Oh its a great one" Shaoran said. "The first thing we do is go to WalMart."

"WalMart!!!!" Kero interuppted. "That place SUCKS" **(NOTE: Sorry if you like WalMart but where I live the one we have does suck)**

"Kero!" Sakura scolded "Don't interrupt like that!" she then turned to Shaoran "Please continue Shaoran" Sakura said.

"Well what we do is we go to WalMart and we pretend to shop but instead we're really looking for people wearing their pajama pants."

Kero smirked "Oh dude thats awesome!" he said. "What about the prizes?"

Shaoran smiled "If you win you get a McFlurry."

"Oh yeah!" Kero yelled. "Dude I am SO gonna win!"

"All right lets go then!" Sakura said. and the trio headed off to WalMart


	2. Running into Meilin and Madison

**(NOTE: I'm changing Shaoran's name to Li like it is in Cardcaptors it just fits better for Meilin's comments you can keep it Shaoran if you want)**

The trio had arrived at WalMart, Kero had hid away in Sakura's bag so he wouldn't be seen but he had a good view from inside.

"Ok, Let's see who we can find."Li said as he rubbed his hands together evily.

The three walked up and down the isles while Kero occasionaly threw in the sweets as they passed them. They had walked around for an hour when the three came across none other than Meilin Rae and Madison Taylor.

"Hey guys." Madison greeted.

"Hello Sakura." Meilin said, she then turned to Li. "Hi Li!" Her voice full of enthusiasm and cheer.

Kero made his oppurtunity to come out of the bag. "Well, well, well" he began. "Look who it is!"

Meilin was getting annoyed. "I see you brought the stuffed animal." she commented.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Little Girl!" Kero yellled.

Meilin right then and there decided to close the bag on the clow card guardian though he still continued to yell at her through the bag though it was only mumbles being heard.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Meilin asked. Kero made his way out of the bag again. "_We_ are searching for people in pajamas." he stated. To this Meilin looked at him funny. "Um... What?" she said clearly confused.

"Uh?" Sakura said. "What Kero meant to say was "We're playing a game."

"Oh" Meilin said. "What kind of game?"

Li told Madison and Meilin about the game and what you had to do, what you could win, and so on.

"That sounds like fun." Madison said.

"Could I get in on that?" Meilin asked.

"Of course Meilin you too Madison." Sakura replied.

"Great" Madison said.

The group of 5 walked on for an hour and then.

"Hey what about that guy over there!?" Kero shouted.

Li looked in the direction Kero was pointing. "Those are sweatpants."

"No!" Kero protested. "Those are totally pajama pants! I've seen Sakura's dad wear them!"

"Those are _NOT_ pajama pants!" Li yelled.

Without even noticing it Li was unaware that people around him were staring.

Sakura and Meilin looked embarassed. "Oh boy they think Li's crazy" Sakura said.

Madison smiled and lifted her video camera. "I think I'll call this one **Li's Embarrassing Trip to WalMart**


	3. Toya and Ruby

**Thanks to everyone for their great reviews I'm very happy with all your comments **

**Notes for this chapter: I'm keeping Toya's name Toya and Yukitos name Yukito however Nakuru will be changed to Ruby.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura and her friends continued walking through the WalMart. Li was extreamly embarrassed and decided to let Kero win that round. The group of 5 had walked around the frozen food for a while and Madison had said she would like to head to electronics to get some film for her camera. So they did and when they got there they found none other but Sakura's big brother Toya and Yukito.

"So what's Sakura up to today?" Yukito asked. "I don't know" Toya replied. Toya turned to see his little sister with Madison, Meilin, and THAT KID!!!!!!

Toya got really mad at the sight of Li. Li had felt someone looking at him and when noticing it was Toya the two got into a glaring match like you've never seen.

"Big Brother!" Sakura yelled. "Don't be mean to Li like that!" Toya stopped glaring and looked at Sakura. "So what are you doing here anyway squirt?" he asked. "If you must know!" Sakura started. "Meilin, Li, Madison, and I are playing a game!" she finished. A slight mumble was heard from inside Sakura's bag. "What was that!?" Toya asked looking at Sakura's bag. "N-Nothing!" Sakura yelled smacking her bag. A slight "Ouch!" was heard but no one payed much attention to it. "So tell me again why your here?" Toya asked once again. "I told you we're playing a game!" Sakura said again slightly annoyed.

"Whatever" Toya said rolling his eyes. Just then quick as lightning something or someone had jumped on Toya's back and started hugging him. "TOYA!" it said. "Oh great" Toya said. "What do you want Emerald?" he asked. The girl just smiled. "Ruby remeber silly." Ruby then turned to Sakura. "Sakura!" she yelled and hugged the little girl. "HOW ARE YOU!" she asked. "U-Um great" Sakura replied. "So good to hear!" Ruby replied. "Toya" she said turning back to the boy standing near her. "Will you get me an Icee!?" she asked. "Will that make you go away!?" Toya asked. "No" Ruby replied cheerfully. "Oh boy its gonna be a long trip to the WalMart" Toya said to no one in particular. Yukito just laughed and the three left.

A light laughter was heard from inside Sakura's bag. "Why are you laughing Kero?" Madison asked. "Cause" Kero said laughing. "Did you see" Kero started between giggles, "That, that Ruby girl had Pajama Pants on!" Kero finished still laughing. Li was off in the corner thinking he looked around the corner where Ruby could still be seen. Li's eyes widened with humor. "Oh my god she does!" Kero and Li bursted out laughing while the three girls ran around the corner.

"Good eye man good eye" Li said to Kero. "I know." Kero replied. "By the way kid." Li looked up. "We tell no one we got along together ok?" "Agreed" Li said.


End file.
